The environment in which two articles are attached to each other by a liquid glue is an important factor in how well the two articles adhere to each other. In dusty areas the liquid glue may become so contaminated with dust particles that the glue becomes substantially useless for attaching one article to another. Other degrading effects may occur in environments of high or low humidity, high or low temperature, etc. There has not been available a means for protecting a liquid adhesive from the damaging effects of the environment until it is ready for use.
It is an object of this invention to provide an article of manufacture which incorporates several separate, spaced small volumes of liquid adhesive in a carrier that are easily rupturable so as to release the adhesive. It is a special object of this invention to provide an elongated strip preferably of paper which includes a plurality of spaced, encapsulated volumes of glue that are released by rupturing the capsules. Additional objects are to provide a weakening means with the carrier which scores or otherwise weakens a paper web when the strip is used in a turn-up system for such webs. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.